


The Nine-Months-Too-Long Wait

by Leio13



Series: Pandora Hearts Week 2016 [1]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: A little angst, Babies!, F/M, Family, Pandora Hearts Week 2016, Rainsworth Family, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leio13/pseuds/Leio13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pandora Hearts Week 2016 Day 1: Family</p><p>Sharon starts to throw up, and everyone in the Rainsworth family assumes it's a baby girl, but now they need to choose the perfect name? Will it be baby Shannon or baby Shirley? And will other ignored tensions interfere?</p><p>This story takes place after the main story when Sharon and Reim are married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nine-Months-Too-Long Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually really ship this, but I saw the prompt and thought this would be interesting. "What are Sharon and Reim like as a couple?" We shall see.
> 
> Sorry this is extremely late for the first day. I intend on making more timely posts for the other days.
> 
> I would also like to thank Fraink5 on tumblr for proofreading this piece.

The minute Sharon started to vomit in the morning, she and Reim began to talk about names. Sharon came up with the majority of the names and Reim occasionally suggested one. It wasn't easy though because the name had to meet certain requirements. Firstly, it was almost predestined for their baby to be a girl. For the past three generations (if not more), the Rainsworth's child has always been a girl who would grow up to be a spitting image of the last (who was a clone of the one before her and so on). Secondly, almost as if to remind you of the uncanny resemblance, each Rainsworth daughter's name had to start with the same sound, sh. Sheryl, Shelly, Sharon and now, ???. Right now, they were debating between Shannon and Shirley.

 

It was almost Sharon's time (or at least Reim thought it was), and Reim started count each day. Each day the child wasn't born. Each day Sharon stared out the window towards nothing. 

Every time, she was alone, she was empty. Something important had gone missing, and Reim hoped this baby could fill the gap. Of course, Sharon always smiled and seemed happy with him, but she still seemed lonely and far away as if she was drifting towards that important something, important someone in the dark. What if she became absorbed completely and he lost her?

 

As more days passed, he found he himself staring out windows, recollecting times when Sharon was truly happy. Often, it was their wedding, one of the few times since the tragedy that she wore a sincere smile. Her shining face beaming up at him as they waltzed across every tile of the ballroom was a memory he'd never forget. He could still hear her laugh ringing in his ears and could still feel her warmth on his lips if he tried hard enough. But he also couldn't forget her sobs, her lifeless face and her woeful screams. He recalled her sorrow one day staring out the window when suddenly, someone spoke, "What are you doing? Don't stare into space! Talk to her!" He turned around to see Sharon's grandmother, Sheryl. She wore a disappointed frown and her eyes stared past his clothes and skin and into his insides. They saw everything. He had realized years ago that such a talent was hereditary in the Rainsworth family. "I don't regret letting you marry my granddaughter, and I don't want to start now. Talk to her." A small, knowing smile grew on her fragile face, and Reim turned towards his sleeping quarters before she could say anymore.

 

Inside, he found Sharon sitting on the bed, gazing out the window. She looked gorgeous like a still-life painting, but she looked sad and he would have rather there had been no painting at all. He quietly say besides her and slipped his hand around her curled up fist. She turned to face him with a smile and dead eyes. She spoke first, "I miss him."

 

"I do, too" he stared into her misting eyes before pulling her towards his chest and wrapping his remaining arm around her. He could hear her sobs being muffled by his shirt. "But I'm more afraid for you." Her eyes glanced up to see his face. He removed his hand from their interlocked fingers and wiped away the water puddling under her eye. "You're not happy. Ever since... _then_ , you've been a bit empty and I'm afraid that you're emptying even more each passing day. I want you to be happy, but I don't know what to do. I'd bring him back if I could, but I can't. I'm sorry. Any day now, a precious little girl will be added to our family, but I'm afraid you still won't be happy."

 

"She can't replace him, and I don't want her to! Is that what you want?!" Soft fists pathetically punched his chest.

 

"No. I just want you to be happy." Is what she said what he had been hoping for? Was he so eager to have a little girl so she could replace his closest friend and fill the emptiness in his own heart? He didn't know, but he needed to move on from such feelings. He decided to love their daughter for whoever she turned out to be, not in anyone's stead, and he knew that's how that clown would have wanted it. No more of this crying and emptiness nonsense! There didn't need to be empty space! There just needed to be memories and love, new and old. Now, how was he going to explain this to  his wife without sounding cheesy?

 

He looked down to see her staring at him, mouth agape. Apparently, he had balled his hand into a determined fist as if making a vow to the heavens. No wonder she was confused. "Reim?"

 

"Oh, uh, I was just thinking... about him." He stuttered, "I don't think we have to feel this way. Don't you think it's important to treasure what happened? To not long for it but be grateful it happened at least once? That's what I think and I think he'd agree..."

 

He glanced at Sharon who was smiling. The remaining tears spilled down her cheeks. "I agree..." Suddenly, she jolted into an upright position with her hand clasping his. "We are going to have a cute girl in a couple of days and I want to create new memories with her! I don't want to keep reliving old ones anymore!"

 

After that, a few days passed, not too fast, not too slow, but more like a weird mixture of both. On one hand, they just wanted the baby to come. On the other hand, they were still not entirely prepared for an additional family member. But no matter how much time they had to set up what Sharon thought to be the ideal baby girl's room, the baby girl never came.

 

That isn't to say the baby never came. It came quickly. Sharon and Reim were in the middle of a heated debate over the name (Sharon wanted Shannon while Reim wanted Shirley) when they were interrupted by one of the midwives. "Pardon me, but I don't think you should name your baby Shannon or Shirley." The bickering couple stared at her, surprised  that the midwife was interjecting her own opinion and that she did not seem to like either name. "It's a boy."

 

Sharon and Reim stared at the small baby as it was returned to its mother. It really was a boy. Sharon's face was overcome with panic, "well, what are we going to name _him_  now?"

 

"I don't know!" Reim throw up his arms in response to Sharon's aggression. He wasn't a name dictionary; he couldn't just come up with names on the spot although there was one name that stood out to him.

 

"Kevin" both he and Sharon declared in sync, confusing the midwife.

 

"He's not a substitute, you understand?" Sharon's finger jabbed at Reim.

 

"Of course!" Reim kept to himself his inner commentary about how he should have been the one to tell Sharon that.

 

"Kevin it is?" The midwife hesitantly asked.

 

"Yes!" Sharon pulled the baby closer to herself, "our little Kevin!"

 

And so, the Rainsworth family gained an additional member, a little boy named Kevin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it. This is my first piece on this website. Comments would be appreciated. Anyway, hopefully, I shall see you tomorrow!


End file.
